


Of heartfelt presents and kisses

by rimaru



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Mush, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rimaru/pseuds/rimaru
Summary: To have experienced what it felt like to be in the receiving end, it was only ever him who cared so much for Ryo.
Relationships: Akebono Ryo/Satozuka Kenta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Of heartfelt presents and kisses

Ryo has always compared his encounter with Kenta as "something as fascinating as his first landing to Earth." He learned new things. Experienced new things. What made Kenta extra special to him was that he was the first to ever made him feel like a friend. 

_.And his feelings only grew deeper_

He never really thought of his own happiness, but of everyone else's, as it was his way of atoning his sins in order to return to his home planet. And to have experienced what it felt like to be in the receiving end, it was only ever _him_ who cared so much for him. 

"Here. I got you a gift for doing your best to make everyone happy this year." Kenta said with a gentle smile on his face, that genuine face of his he'll never get tired of. 

It always fascinates Ryo how Kenta could make a usual night of sitting around the fireplace and drinking some wine, special. But perhaps it's because he already is in the first place. It only requires him little to no effort to make Ryo smile genuinely. 

"Ken-ken~" He whined playfully out of appreciation, jumping on his arms for a warm embrace. "You're a good person. It worries me sometimes that if you've atoned enough for your sins, the aliens will come and pick you up."

"Is that supposed to threaten me?" The redhead chuckled.

"No," Ryo shook his head, "But I'm saying spending the holidays with you is enough for me."

With that, Kenta fell silent. His ears reddened from the intimacy of their faces, and Ryo, who was staring intently in his lips. That night, the two shared a kiss, and it could only ever be him to have made Ryo feel selfish. 

He wanted him all for himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the grammatical errors! I made this out of a whim and posted it without proofreading so there may be some errors. 
> 
> Anyway, I wish you all a Happy Holidays!


End file.
